


omg... the... the honey

by MurderousFox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Honey, Mind Honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousFox/pseuds/MurderousFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sollux is high, and karkat gets fed up</p>
            </blockquote>





	omg... the... the honey

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing this so sorry if it completely suuuuuucks... and could someone tell me how to get the colors to wooooooork?

TA: heeeeeeeeeeey

CG: HEY SOLLUX

TA: ;-)

TA: you know what2 fuuuuun?

TA: hooooooney

CG: FUCK

TA: *giiggle2*

TA: yeaaaaah

TA: iit2 all...

TA: yellow

TA: ;D

CG: .....

TA: *giiiiggle2*

TA: YOU

CG: *SIGH*

TA: are funny

TA: *giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2*

CG: SOLLUX QUIT THE GIGGLING, YOU SOUND LIKE YOU JUST FOUND OUT YOU HAVE A NOOK

TA: Waiit whaaaaaaat?

TA: II have...

TA: a nook?

TA: cooooooool

TA: *giiggle2*

CG: I SWEAR

TA: *giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2*

TA: *giiggle2*

TA: you...

TA: make me laugh

TA: XD

CG: SIGH

TA: *giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2*

TA: 2tooooooooop

TA: you are 2ooooooo

TA: funnnnnnnnnnny *giiggle2*

TA: *giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2**giiggle2*

CG: I SWEAR SOLLUX YOU SOUND LIKE A TRICKSTER

TA: oooooooh II 2hould go

TA: fiind a

TA: lolliipop

TA: *giiggle2*

CG: ....... ERIDAN!!!!!!! DISTRACT HIM HE'S SCARING ME!!!!

TA: naaaaaaaaaaaah eriidan ii2 a *giiggle2*

TA: dooooouche

TA: yoooooooooou are funny!

TA: *giiggle2*

CG: ERIDAAAAAAAN!!!!!

TA: naaaaaaaaah go away ED

TA: let me hang out

TA: wiith ma bro KK over here

TA: *giiggle2*

CG: ERIDAN YOU BITCH GET OVER HERE

TA: 2222222hhhhhhhhh

TA: no more 2houtiing

TA: come over here

TA: and giib me a kii22

TA: *giiv

TA: *giive

CG: WHAT

TA: *giiggle2*

CG: I'M NOT GOING OVER THERE SO YOU CAN KISS ME

TA: okkkkk

TA: II wiill go over

TA: two YOU

TA: *giiggle2*

CG: NO

TA: why noooooooooot

CG: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT A KISS

TA: but iif ii were terezii, you would kii22 me

CG: ....

TA: looook

TA: now iim TZ

TA: *giiggle2*

CG: SOLLUX WHAT THE FUCK

TA: nooooooow

TA: come giiiiiiiiiive me

TA: a kiiiiiiiiiiii22

TA: *giiggle2**giiggle2*

CG: NO

TA: why noooooooooooot?

TA: *giiggle2*

TA: II am tereziiiiii now!

CG: HISSSSS

Got a tongue piercing! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.

TA: don't *giiggle2* hii22 at meeeeee

TA: hii22iiiiiiiiiing ii2 meaaaaaaaan

TA: noooooo

twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.


End file.
